These Roles We Play
by Subtle Rose
Summary: What if the Barker's had had another daughter? Not one of golden tresses but of humble chestnut? A child taken in from the streets. Would this affect our dear Sweeney’s decent into madness? Let us find out, shall we?
1. Prolouge

Hi welcome to the first fanfic I've ever had enough guts to put up here. xD

Critique is welcome and possibly needed.

Well uh yeah...enjoy!

---

Prologue.

"Oh Benjamin look." His beautiful wife motioned to their two daughters. He turned and smiled at the scene. Little Johanna was giggling as her sister made an assortment of silly faces. Lucy walked over to them and gently picked up Johanna while taking Arianna's hand. "Come now time for lunch."

Benjamin stared lovingly at his family. His beloved wife and daughters. True they had adopted Arianna when they found her wandering the streets abandoned. Lucy had insisted they adopt her even though she was a few months into her pregnancy. Benjamin had had no objections. The little chestnut haired girl had quickly found a place in their hearts. They treated her as their own. Not long after little Johanna came along. Another source of joy to the small family.

His beautiful little Johanna. He could easily tell she was going to take after Lucy. The same golden locks and clear blue eyes.

Arianna had taken to Johanna quite quickly. Always playing with her and making sure to be quiet when she was sleeping.

He felt like the luckiest man alive having such a wonderful family.

"Ben, darling. Are you alright?" Lucy's melodic voice brought him from his thoughts. "You were just standing there."

He could not help but flash an embarrassed smile. "Forgive me dear. It seems I was lost in thought." He picked up Arianna and took his wife's hand. "Now I believe I heard something about lunch?" Her soft laughter filled the air.

"I believe you heard correctly."

"Then what are we waiting for?" He asked with a smile as they walked to the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch Lucy went to put the girls down for their nap. Benjamin could only stare lovingly as Lucy put them to bed. How gently she tucked them in. He couldn't imagine what a simple barber could have done to deserve an angel like Lucy. But he was never one to take things for granted.

He took his sweet wife in his arms after she finished with the girls. "You truly are an angel." Her cheek turned a light shade a pink. She gave him a small smile. Oh how he loved it when she smiled. He wanted her always to be smiling, he never wanted to see a frown on that beautiful face.

He brushed some stray stands of Lucy's yellow hair from her face and put his forehead to hers. He closed his eyes enjoying the moment. She smelled of jasmine. Suddenly he felt something soft and warm on his lips, but disappeared as quickly as it came. He opened his eyes to see Lucy bashfully smiling at him.

He gave her a devilish smirk, before smothering her with short quick kisses. Her laughter was music to his ears. Finally he stopped but not before giving her a passionate kiss. He held her close taking in her scent once more.

"I love you." He whispered into her soft yellow hair. She was his reason and his life.

"And I love you, Benjamin Barker." She smiled.

He returned the gesture and their lips once again met.

They were blissfully unaware of the horrors they would soon face because of one man's obsession.

---

Hope that wasn't horrible. xD;

Please R&R. :3


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome to chapter 1:)

I can't believe I got 6 reviews!!! I'm so happy! cries I feel loved. xD

Huge gigantic thanks to my reviewers: Dirge-Gaurdian, Rhaniel Iria Nashatu, Princess dogooder, xxfantasyxx, SevHar15, and himura-chan. :) And everyone who put this story on their alert list. :3

Now without further ado, chapter 1.

---

Chapter 1.

I sat looking out my window, surveying London in all it's grimy glory. I had woken up earlier than usual so I had some time to myself before I had to do the bidding Judge Turpin. That man made my blood boil. If he wanted something he would stop at nothing to obtain it.

It didn't matter who he'd have to destroy. He played the façade of a good honorable judge well. And if anyone even dared question him, he'd simply throw them in jail on false charges. It was awful really. One thing gave me hope though: He would get what he deserved one day.

Yawning, I stood up and went to get ready for the day. I passed a familiar photo and stopped. I smiled as I picked up the photo. It was of my family. My mother, father, sister, and myself. It was taken before our world fell apart.

I looked at my parents smiling faces and felt tears welling up in my eyes. It wasn't fair what had happened. Unfortunately my mother had been the object of Judge Turpin's obsession. He went so far as to send my father to jail on false charges. All just to try to get my mothers attention. Sending her flowers everyday and standing outside her window. Finally one day Beadle Bamford, the Judge's lackey if you will, came to my mother saying something about the Judge blaming himself for my mother's plight and how he needed to see her right away.

It was the last time I ever saw my mother. The next thing I knew my sister and I were living with Judge Turpin.

One would wonder how I could possibly know having only been around five, when it all happened. I wouldn't know any of this if it wasn't for my dear Aunt Nellie. She wasn't really my aunt but she had insisted I call her that and I didn't really mind. It made me feel like I still had some family left.

I met her one day when I had been out delivering papers and whatnot for Judge Turpin. I hadn't eaten all day and was ready to drop like a fly, when a woman came and offered me something to eat. Of course I agreed. I followed her to her house. It turned out she made meat pies. She offered me one and to be honest, it was the worst thing I had ever had.

She laughed at the look on my face. And offered me something else after explaining that her pies where in fact the worst in London. I couldn't help but agree wholeheartedly. Afterwards she introduced herself as Nellie Lovett and I as Arianna Barker. She had an odd look on her face when I said my last name. She quickly proceeded to ask if I was the daughter of a Benjamin Barker. I nodded my head in reply and before I could even ask if she knew him I was being whisked upstairs to the room above he shop.

I stopped in shock as I looked at the once familiar room now in ruin. Dust and ruined wallpaper everywhere. Mrs. Lovett meanwhile had been rummaging around and suddenly yelled, "Aha!" She motioned for me to go over. When I did she showed me a family photo. I gasped as recognized my mother and father. She then proceeded to tell me the whole story. That is how I obtained the photo currently in my possession.

I returned 'home' with only hatred toward the Judge. Before I had only had a great dislike of the man but no longer.

I nearly jumped ten feet in the air when someone knocked at my door. I straightened myself out before answering it. It was one of the Judge's maids. "My lord has requested your presence. He says he has an errand for you."

"Tell him I'll be right over." She bowed and left. I went and quickly fixed my hair, put my shoes on and left my little sanctuary. I walked by Johanna's room. I could hear her singing through the door.

I sighed. Poor Johanna. She had it so much worse than I. I only had to go around being Judge Turpin errand girl whilst my poor sister was going to be wed to that monster. I felt like vomiting at the thought. The poor thing had absolutely no freedom. I did my best to bring her a trinket or two from the outside world, a world she would probably never know. I actually hardly got to see my sister. I had to sneak into her room when the Judge was out.

He kept her locked up like some prize. I looked around quickly and slipped a note through the bottom of the door. It was a simple greeting and whatnot. I would do this whenever we hadn't seen each other in a particularly long while.

I then continued on my way and found Judge Turpin in his private study. I bowed as was expected of me. "You have an errand for me, my lord?"

"Yes, as a matter a fact I do. I need you to deliver these papers to a Mr. Bradford. He works at he apothecary on the corner of Fleet Street and Market Street." He motioned to a stack of papers on the table on my left. I took the papers and bowed once again.

"See to it that not a single paper is lost."

I put on my best fake smile. "Yes, my lord." And with that I exited them room. I was quite happy actually, Aunt Lovett's pie shop was on Fleet Street, so I'd probably be able to stop by and visit her.

Had I only known how much importance that one little visit was going to have.

---

I used Nellie as Mrs.Lovett's first name since it was the one liked I best out of her possible names.

Hope that was enjoyable. Critique welcome as always. :) Next chap should be up by tomorrow. ;)

R&R


	3. Chapter 2

Hi:) Sorry about not putting this up when I said I would. I had a sleepover with a friend and didn't find time to write up this chappie.

Big thanks to my reviewers for chap 1: Dirge-Gaurdian, MyDearDelirious, SevHar15, anbumoo, and Lamia-dea. :) And all the people who put this on their alert lists.

My appologies for the quickness of chapter 2...thanks to MyDearDelirious for pointing that out and giving me some advice. :D One of the reasons (other than crazy plot ideas xD) I'm writing fanfic is to better my writing skills. I hope to be writer someday. :3

I hope this chapter is better. I'm not particularly happy with it, but oh well.

And if anyone can give me some tips on Mrs.Lovett's accent I'd be forever indebted.

Enjoy Chapter 2.

---

Chapter 2.

"Excuse me, sir. Where might I find a Mr. Bradford? I have some papers for him." I asked the man at the counter of the apothecary.

"One moment, Miss." He stood up and headed towards the door behind the counter. "George some woman's here to see you." I heard some shuffling and the next thing I knew I was face to face with a rather obese looking man.

"Are you Mr. Bradford?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye I be him." I watched as his eyes looked me over as if assessing me. I had to keep from rolling my eyes. I cleared my throat and his eyes instantly returned to my face.

"I have some documents for you from Judge Turpin." I held back the smile threatening to show on my lips as his face paled at the mention of Judge Turpin. I handed him the papers. He took them with a slightly shaking hand. "Good day sir." He ignored me. Eyes glued to the papers.

I walked out into the brisk autumn day. I was only about five minutes away from Aunt Nellie's. As I walked my thoughts drifted to the incident with Mr. Bradford only moments ago. I had found it surprising to say the least that he did what he did. I knew for a fact I was not pretty and as surprising as it sounds, I was not bothered by it. I had come to see beauty as a kind of curse. My mother and sister were perfect examples. Men always went after the pretty ones. Thankfully due to my common looks men never really bothered me.

My chestnut hair and light brown eyes were nothing special. I did not a have a petite figure nor an hourglass one. I was just average. And I was content.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw Aunt Lovett's pie shop come into view. I looked as deserted as always. If someone did go in there they promptly came out and never came near the area again. I stifled a chuckle. I didn't know why she didn't think of changing the recipe. Maybe it had something to do with the high price of meat these days? I doubted I'd ever really know the reason.

As I came closer to the shop I noticed there was actually someone inside! I did not mask the look of surprise on my face and I noticed some people giving me odd stares. I rubbed the back on my neck sheepishly and quickened my pace, enticed by my curiosity and fueled by my embarrassment. I noticed them go into the back, where Aunt Lovett's living quarters were. Maybe it wasn't a customer?

I finally reached the shop and walked in, the little bell announcing my arrival. Though no one appeared to greet me. I looked around and saw a half eaten pie on the table nearest me. I laughed. Seems they didn't like the pies. What a surprise.

I heard talking in the back. I quietly walked as to not give away my presence. Although if the bell and laughter hadn't I wasn't sure what would. As I reached the door that separated Aunt Lovett's living quarters from her shop, I found I couldn't make out a word of their conversation. Though it sounded like Aunt Lovett was doing most of the talking.

A sudden scream caused me to jump and fall against the door, effectively opening it and blowing my cover. And so I lay there on the floor with Aunt Lovett and her visitor, who I know see is in fact a man, standing there just staring at me. I had never been so embarrassed in my life.

Finally after a few more moments of silence I stood up. "U-um hello Aunt Lovett." I said sheepishly.

"Wot on earth are you doing Ari?" A bemused Nellie Lovett asked me. At least she was using my nickname, I'd be in trouble if she used my full name.

"O-oh well I thought I'd stop by for a visit and then I saw you had a visitor, and I was curious and sorry." I finished pathetically. I was still to rattled up to make any appropriate sentences. To my great relief Aunt Nellie just laughed.

"It's all right dear now come 'ere and say hello to my visitor." I didn't miss the glint in her eyes when she said the last part. I sheepishly walked forward over to her mysterious visitor. And that was when I really noticed him. He had jet black hair with a streak of white running through it.

_How odd._ I thought. He was also deathly pale as if he hadn't been outside in years. He had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't been sleeping at all, or at least good sleep anyways. He seemed familiar somehow…

A gentle nudge from Aunt Nellie brought me from my observations and I remembered what I was supposed to be doing. "Hello, sir. A pleasure to meet you." I did a quick bow.

"Who are you?" Was his only reply.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Arianna Barker." I did not miss how he suddenly froze. And what little color he had in his face, which wasn't much to begin with, drained completely.

" A-arianna Barker, you said?" He seemed to be in shock for some reason.

"Yes." I was going to ask why but before I could even form the word I felt myself caught in a tight embrace. I had no idea what was going on. Suddenly I felt the man begin to sob. What was going on?!

I wrenched away from the embrace long enough to ask, "Who are you?" Aunt Lovett answered for him.

"Don't you recognize your own father?" The moment the word father left her lips, I felt my whole world stop. I looked at the man. I stared at him, trying to find a trace of my father in those black eyes. And sure enough I saw it. It was faint but it was there.

"F-father…?" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

He gave a quick nod in answer to my question. I in turn embraced him in the same manner he had earlier. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming." I whispered more to myself than anyone. He returned my embrace as my answer. In that moment I felt like a little girl again, whose only wish was to be carried by her father.

---

I hope that wasn't too bad. I think I might have made Sweeney kinda OOC. Sorry bout that.

Critique welcome as always. :)


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long!

Omg thank you guys all so much for all the reviews! I can't believe I got 13 reviews for the last chapter! 'happiness' And I'm glad Sweeney wasn't too OOC in the last chapter. :3

Hugs for my reviewers for the last chappie: Dirge-Gaurdian, mist-n-ice, Princess dogooder, gerardlover123, anbumoo, Lady Saffron of the Daggers, Siriusly-Celeste, MistressTodd, xxfantasyxx, Glynnis007, Hinding in the Shadow, SevHar15, trigirl48, and SparrowsFlight! And all the people who faved and put this story on their watch list. You guys rock! ;3

Once again I hope this chapter's not too bad. I tired! xD

Oh, and before I forget again.

Disclaimer :I do not own Sweeney Todd. The only thing I own is Arianna.

Chapter 3.

I walked behind my father as we followed Aunt Lovett upstairs. To the place we used to live. She had said there was something she wanted to show my father. I was a bit worried about how my father was going to react. He seemed so different, at least from what I could remember. I bit my lip. Maybe he wasn't Benjamin Barker anymore, maybe he really was Sweeney Todd now. But he was still my father no matter what right? I shook my head. Of course he was still my father. I would not begin to doubt him of all people!

We reached the top of the stairs. I heard the once familiar chime of the bell, as Aunt Lovett opened the door. She instantly scurried off to a corner. Probably looking for what she wanted to show father. I walked towards the window. It was truly a wonderful view, but it was wasted on London. If anything it allowed one to truly see how horrible this city had become.

I glanced at my father he was standing by Johanna's old crib. I saw him lift the tattered blanket and then suddenly throw it back. The memories must've been too much. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder as some form of comfort. He looked at me.

"Is she alright?" He glanced back at the crib.

"Johanna's fine. Judge Turpin hasn't laid a hand on her." _Yet._ I thought to myself. I didn't want to tell him about the Judge's intentions to marry her yet. It would be too much for him right now. He suddenly walked over to the other side of the room. I saw him pick something up. I walked a little closer and recognized the item in question, it was the frame with our family photo in it.

"'Ere it is!" I jumped at the sound of Aunt Lovett's voice. I looked over to where see was and saw she was holding a dusty box. "Come 'ere Mr.T. You too Ari."

We both walked over. She opened the box revealing a set of seven razors. She pushed the box towards father. He picked one up, holding as one would glass. He picked up another one. He stared at them lovingly.

"These are my friends." He held one out for Aunt Lovett and I to see. It was beautiful. An intricate design at it's base. He suddenly flipped it open startling both of us.

"See how they glisten. See this one shine, how he smiles in the light." Held the blade in his right hand towards the light. It was true. The blade was truly mesmerizing in the light. He stood up.

"My friend, my faithful friend."

I couldn't tear my eyes away from my father and his razors. To him they were more than simple razors.

"I'm your friend too, Mr. Todd." Aunt Lovett cooed to him. It only now registered in my mind she had left her place beside me. Even with what she said he seemed to take no notice of her. He remained enthralled with his razors. "Always had a fondness for you I, did. You can move in here, Mr. Todd."

"Soon you'll know splendors you never knew. You'll soon drip rubies. Precious rubies." Suddenly he held the razor, arm outstretched towards the window.

"At last my arm is complete again!" He proclaimed with a vengeful glint in his eyes.

Aunt Lovett moved closer to him. "Mr. T…"

"Leave me." was his only reply. Aunt Lovett looked taken aback and when she did not move, he said it again only much more forcefully. She rushed out of the room and I followed her. Best to leave him alone for a while, I suppose. Though I really didn't want to leave, but maybe it was for the best.

---

"Are you alright Aunt Lovett?" I asked her once we were back at her shop.

"Don't you worry about me dear. I'm just fine." She gave me a reassuring smile. I returned it.

I heard the clock in the parlor chime and was suddenly reminded of my time constrictions. As much as I wanted to stay I couldn't.

"Oh no. I'm sorry Aunt Lovett but I have to go!" I raced out the front door before she could even react. Maybe if I was lucky Judge Turpin wouldn't realize how long I'd been gone. I wasn't too sure what would happen if he did notice, and I'd rather not imagine. I sighed in relief as I saw the familiar gates come into view. But I couldn't go in that way. I'd give myself away. I headed for the back.

I stopped dead in my track when I heard someone talking on the other side of the wall, I was behind. I peered around the corner. It was the Beadle and some young man. The beadle had him on the floor, beating him with that atrocious cane of his. I didn't move from my spot, even though I wanted. I didn't want to get caught especially by the Beadle.

Soon he stopped and whispered something to the boy I could not make out, he went back inside. I rushed to the boy's side.

"Are you alright?" That was a very stupid question on my part. Of course he wasn't alright! He'd just been beaten. He stood up and wiped some blood from his mouth.

"I'm fine Miss. Thank you for your concern." He offered me a weak smile. He was quite handsome I suppose long brown hair down to his shoulders. He must've been around seventeen or so.

"If you don't mind me asking, what on earth did you do to anger the Beadle?" My curiostity tended to get the better of me sometimes.

He looked at me uncertainly. "Well apparently I gandered at the Judge's ward."

I stood gaping at him. I couldn't believe it. Judge Turpin had him beaten just for looking at Johanna?! "All that. Just because you looked at Johanna? I can't believe it." Well at the same time it didn't surprise me. It was one of the reasons he kept her looked up.

"Oh do you know her?" I saw a spark of curiosity in his eyes.

"She's my sister." I saw his face light up with surprise.

"That's very interesting. Do you think you could give her a message for me?" He seemed very hopeful.

I nodded.

"Ask her if she…well…if she…would…" He started blushing and comprehension dawned on my face.

"You want me to ask her if she'll run away with you right?" I didn't think it could happen but his face became even redder. But nonetheless he nodded his head.

A gave him a small smile, but then my face turned serious. "Do you really think you can keep her safe? Judge Turpin wouldn't rest until he found her."

"He'd never find her. I'm a sailor you see so I'm never in one place too long. I'll show her the world." He had a dreamy smile on his face. I stifled a giggle. He was too cute, in a naïve little child like way.

"Alright, I'll ask her. But may I know the name of the young man who intends to spirit away my younger sister?"

A huge smile broke out on his face. "It's Anthony, Anthony Hope. And may I ask yours, Miss?"

I laughed. "It's Arianna Barker. Good sir."

"Well then I take my leave of you, fair lady. Please tell Miss Johanna I'll be back in three days." He smiled.

"Of course." I waved goodbye and then preceded to sneak into the house. The coast was clear so far now if I could only get to my room.

I dashed down the hallway, passing Johanna's room along the way. I'd have to see if I could see her tonight. Finally I reached my room. I rushed inside closed the door and sunk to the floor exhausted by the days events.

---

Once again my sincerest appologies if this is not that good. oo; The plot should start to speed up in the next chapter or so.

Critique welcome:)


	5. Chapter 4

Oh my gosh I an sooooo sorry I haven't updated in over a week! I started school on Monday and was just overwhelmed with homework. Three weeks of vacation will do that. I had the idea for this chapter in my head all week but I couldn't find time to just sit down and write. But here it is, finally. :) And I promise I'll never go so long without updating. ;)

Thanks to my awesome reviewers: xxFantasyxx, Glynnis007, pebbles1234, SparrowsFlight, HisPhantomess, MisstressTodd, Hiding in the Shadow, Siriusly-Celeste, Lady Saffron of the Daggers, gerardlover123, WhiteInnocence, SevHar15, andaere, ChristineDae17, krissy-vball-grl-1213, and music-art-dance-sailor-scout. And everyone who added this story to their alert list and faved it. You guys rock:D

Now on to the story!

---

Chapter 4.

I woke up in the middle of the night, curled up in a ball at the base of my door. I stood up and stretched my whole body sore, from my previous position. I stumbled around my room in the dark tying to find a candle. After I found one and lit it, I looked around. My room, albeit a fairly small one, was rather clean. I did not have many things in my possession. There was my bed of course, a small wardrobe, my nightstand, desk, and a window with a seat.

I took a quick peak out my window. It was definitely the dead of night, well past midnight. Had Judge Turpin not noticed my absence? Maybe Anthony has stirred things up more than I thought. Oh Anthony! Right I had to talk to Johanna! This was perfect! No one would be awake at this hour. I took a small candle with me and ventured out into the dark hallway. My room was a bit far from Johanna's, but that wouldn't be a problem. I had lost count of all the times I had snuck into Johanna's room like this.

I walked down the hall, my excitement quickening with each step. I could not wait to tell Johanna our father was back!

I could still scarcely believe it myself. I finally reached the door to Johanna's room. I opened it quietly, trying not to make a sound. It succeeded only by pure luck. I slipped inside and closed it quietly. The candle I brought with me coming in handy as I made my way over to Johanna's sleeping form. I set it down carefully on her nightstand. I gently shook her, she did not stir. I shook her a little harder. Seems that did the trick because she instantly opened her eyes. I quickly put my hand over her mouth before she could yell. I struggled a bit trying to remove my hand. There was a look of panic in her eyes.

"Shh, Johanna, it's me Ari." I reassured her.

She seemed to calm substantially. I removed my hand. She still looked a bit shaken up. But who could blame her? I would have reacted the same had someone woken me up in that manner.

"Why are you here this late?" She questioned as she sat up in her bed.

"Oh Johanna there are so many things I need to tell you!" I whispered excitedly.

She laughed quietly at me enthusiasm. I smiled. It had been quiet awhile since I'd heard her laugh. I had been trying to get her to laugh during my last few visits, but I suppose her impending marriage was really troubling. But I had promised I'd never let that happen.

"Johanna, our father his back!" I couldn't keep the smile off my face as her eyes widened. She looked lost for words.

"Our…our father?!" Disbelief filled her eyes.

I nodded. "Yes Johanna. I saw him myself! He's really back." I started to tell her how I'd met him.

"Do you think we might actually be free of all this?" Johanna's voice sounded full of hope.

I shot her a reassuring smile. "Of course. Oh that's right! I almost forgot!"

She looked at me quizzically. "What is it?"

"I am to ask you on behalf of a certain young man, who was here earlier, if you would run away with him." I smiled cheekily at her.

Her cheeks were instantly painted red. "O-oh yes _him_." She said 'him' barely above a whisper.

"Yes. His name is Anthony Hope." I was almost certain I had a smug look on my face.

"Anthony." She said it slowly as if enjoying saying his name.

"So is it a yes or a no?" It seemed as if she had forgotten what we were talking about in her sudden daydream.

"Oh…well I suppose yes. Yes of course. I think I would like nothing more." She smiled at me.

I returned it, "Oh now I do believe I will be jealous of you now." I huffed crossing my arms.

"Why is that?" She seemed completely confused.

"You'll get to see the world." She still looked lost. "Anthony is a sailor."

"Oh." Was all she said, but I could see the excitement in her eyes at the prospect.

We continued talking until I could stay no longer. I snuck back to my room without much difficulty. The halls were lit up by the quickly rising sun. Of course it also meant I had to all but run to my room, before I was seen. I reached my room and slipped in. I went straight for my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was off in a land of dreams.

I woke up to someone banging at my door. I stood up groggily and headed for the door. I opened it to find one very angry Judge Turpin. That almost instantly woke me.

"U-um is something the matter, my lord?" I asked. I put up my submissive act. No telling what he was angry about and I didn't want to accidentally anger him more.

"Yes, in fact something is. It seems you were quite friendly with that boy from earlier. The one who took an interest in _my_ Johanna. It could not be that you were plotting with him?" He looked positively deadly.

I took a deep breath, trying to bide myself some time to come up with an excuse. "I can assure you my lord, I was merely asking what he had done to merit sure treatment, and let me assure you that he got what he deserved. How dare he gander at Johanna. He most likely wanted to do unspeakable things to her. His punishment was just." I gave myself a pat on there back for coming up with that so quickly.

He gave me a wary look. "And why were you so late yesterday?" He still looked quite angry.

"Oh, forgive me my lord. But the man you asked my to deliver those papers, arrived late that day. So I had to wait for him to arrive. My sincerest apologies for not informing you of that when I arrived, but I was dreadfully tired upon my return and went straight to bed." I hoped he'd buy it.

"I see, very well. Come to my study I have something for you to deliver. But first make yourself presentable." He shot me a disgusted look.

I quickly bowed. "Yes my lord." And with that he left. I let out a huge sigh of relief after he left. I quickly ran into my room and made myself presentable. I wore a dark cobalt dress with black lace. It was a very pretty dress and the only reason I had it was because it had been too large for Johanna. So the Judge gave it to me only because Johanna had insisted.

I took a quick look in the mirror to see if my hair looked decent. I had it up in a bun today. I made sure I had everything with me and left for the study.

I walked past the many familiar pieces of art the Judge had littered around the manor. Some of them depicting highly improper things, pervert man. His study was also filled with books containing similar things. I took a deep breathe as I reached the door to said study. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice replied.

I obeyed. The Judge sat idly on his chair. "I need you to deliver these to a Signor Pirelli. It seems he has been swindling people into buying his product. The papers state when he is to appear in court. He should be at the market. Believe me when I say you cannot miss him." He held up a stack of papers and I took them. "I expect you to not be late this time." He glared at me.

I nodded. "Yes, sir." another quick bow and I left.

I headed towards the market, thinking I might stop at Aunt Lovett's to see my father. The very thought excited me.

I reached Aunt Lovett's pie shop to find her and my father heading off somewhere.

"Oh Ari, dear. What brings you here?" She said as she spotted me. My father looking at me curiously.

"I was just stopping by to say hello, while on my way to the market." I saw her face light up.

"Would ya look at that! We're one our way to the market ourselves, as it were." She beamed.

I smiled. "Then would you mind terribly if I joined you?"

"Course not dear! Wouldn't 'ave it any other way. An I'm sure Mr. T don't 'ave any objections."

I looked over at my father. He shook his head.

"Let's be on our way then." Aunt Lovett declared.

And so the three of us headed towards the market. Aunt Lovett at my father's left and I on his right.

"What business have you at the market?" My father asked me.

"I have to deliver some papers to someone for Judge Turpin." His face darkened at the mention of the Judge's name. I tried to change the topic. "So what brings both of you to the market?"

"Oh just trying to get word out 'bout your father's barber shop." Aunt Lovett answered.

"Oh your opening a shop again?" I asked him. He nodded.

The rest of the way to the market was filled with idle chatter between Aunt Lovett and myself. My father really only speaking when a question was directed at him.

---

The plot shall definatly start to pick up by the next chapter. ;) I'll try to have the next chap up by Monday or Tuesday. :D


	6. Chapter 5

Hi! Sorry this chapter's a little late but at least it's my longest yet! xD; You may pellet me with shiny rocks if it is your wish. xD;;;

As always thanks to my awesome reviewers for the last chapter: music-art-dance, WhiteInnocence, Monstor, SevHar15, pebbles1234, Glynnis007, silverrain1312, Hiding in the Shadow, krissy-vball-grl-1213, ChristineDae17, SparrowsFlight, and Marie S Zachary! You guys are just plain awesome. :D

And now onwward to the chapter!

---

Chapter 5.

The market was buzzing with activity as usual. We made our way through the multitudes of people. We stopped once we found a relatively clear area. I started looking around for where I might find signor Pirelli. I saw a big stage almost in the center of the market with a sign that read: Adolfo Pirelli.

Well that was much easier than I had anticipated.

I took a quick glance at my father, I was about to tell him I was going to be right back, but I found him glaring at someone. I looked in the direction he was looking and found myself staring at none other than the Beadle.

I looked back at my father and saw he was reaching for something in his pocket? I moved my head a little and found he was reaching for one of his razors, in a holster on his belt. Just as he was going to grab it and lunge at the Beadle. Aunt Lovett grabbed his arm.

"Hang on." She said.

He returned to his previous place. I stared disbelievingly. Sure I hated the Beadle, but kill him? Was my father really capable of such a thing? Well, I mean I couldn't blame him of course. He was in league with Judge Turpin. It was his fault that my mother poisoned herself. Oh and believe me, I held only hatred for the man. But I tried not to think about it. Anger and hate only destroyed themselves in the end. The same could be said for revenge. The world would be well rid of him, no doubt, yet the notion still bothered me.

I didn't want to think of my father as some kind of murderer. But of course he was going to be a murderer, he intended to kill Judge Turpin. And for this I could not blame him. After the living hell my father had been put through on false charges no less, it seemed a fitting end for the Judge. His deeds were finally starting to catch up. I felt torn on the whole matter.

"Ari?"

The sound of my nickname brought me from my thoughts. A welcome relief. I didn't wish to be thinking things like that.. I looked up to see who called my name and did not feign surprise that it had been my father.

"Yes?" I asked

"Are you alright? You were just standing there." Though his face seemed stoic, I could see the slight concern carefully concealed in his dark eyes.

"Oh no, I'm alright. I was just thinking." I smiled cheekily at him.

He raised an eyebrow and before I could elaborate a loud noise caught all our attentions. I looked and saw it was coming from the stage. We all walked closer. Suddenly a little boy came out from behind the curtain. He had a drum with him. That explained the loud noise earlier.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have you attention, please?" He started.

I took a quick glace around us, everyone seemed to be looking intently at the boy. A smile appeared on his face when he noticed everyone was in fact looking at him.

"Do you wake every morning to find your pillow covered with hair that 'ought not be there?" I saw a few people nod their heads.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, now you can wake in the mornings without fear. All thanks to Pirelli's Miracle Elixir! 'Twas Pirelli's Miracle Elixir wot brought on the wonder now on top of my head." He removed his hat to reveal a mess of blonde hair.

I heard a few surprised gasps. I looked over to Aunt Lovett and my father. Both looked very unimpressed. I laughed. I looked back at the boy. He was putting some of the 'elixir' on some bald man's head.

"Stimulatin', i'n' it? Soon you'll have to thin it once a week!"

Soon everyone was passing around a bottle, when it came into the hands of my father he took a whiff and said, " What is _this? _Smells like piss." He took another quick whiff. "This _is _piss." He passed it to Aunt Lovett. She took a whiff.

"Whew!" Was all she said as she shoved it in my hands, a disgusted look on her face. I noticed the boy was looking at me with a hopeful smile. I put my nose to the bottle and gagged as the horrid smell overtook my poor nose. I shoved the bottle into someone else's hands.

"Defiantly piss." I agreed.

"Who dares to say my elixir is piss?!" A loud voice boomed.

I looked up and saw another man had appeared from behind the curtain. I had to hold back my laughter. He was wearing an overly elaborate blue outfit, with a matching top hat and cape. I truly hoped this was not Signor Pirelli.

"I am Adolfo Pirelli! Da king of da barbers. Da barber of kings!"

I just stood there, cursing my luck. Of all the people in London it just had to be to him.

"Now I ask again, who says my elixir is piss?!" He looked angry as he scanned the crowd for the offender.

"I do." My father stated. "I am Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's elixir, and I say to you that it is nothing but an arrant fraud, concocted from piss and ink. And furthermore, 'Signor', I have serviced no kings, yet I wager I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity than any street mountebank." He finished with a smirk. Oh he had the crowds attention alright.

So this was what Aunt Lovett meant when she said they were going to get word out about my father's shop.

"You hear zis foolish man?" He looked to the crowd. "Now, please, you will see how he will regret his folly!" He took of his cape in a completely unnecessary and ridiculous twirl. I sighed. This man was too much.

"Who's for a free shave?" Of course this got the crowd excited. "Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?" A dangerous glint in his eyes as he said the Beadle's name.

"Glad, as always, to oblige my friends and neighbors." He tipped his hat humbly.

I rolled my eyes. "Liar." I muttered under my breathe.

I saw my father take a few steps towards the stage before stopping. He turned to face me.

"Well, Miss? Aren't you coming? 'Twas our agreement after all."

I stared at him dumbfounded. What on earth was he talking about? I was about to ask him when Aunt Lovett gave me a small nudge.

"Just play along." She whispered.

To say I was confused would be a huge understatement, but I did as I was told. "Ah, yes sir. Forgive me." I started walking after him. When we got on the stage the Beadle gave me a curious look. I ignored him.

"Who is zis?" Pirelli asked when he saw me.

"Just some hired help." My father replied without even looking at him.

"The fastest, smoothest shave is the winner." The Beadle declared right before blowing a little whistle.

"You apply the lather." My father instructed me. I nodded and went over to the little table and started on my work. I stole a glance at Pirelli. A gasped at what I saw, he was sharpening his razor not caring he was slicing the boys hands, which were already covered in bloody bandages I might add. And he was singing for Heaven's sake! Something about how to properly shave a face.

The boy noticed me staring and shot me a sad smile. I turned back to my work before I was tempted to do something. I didn't was to ruin my father's plan. I allowed myself a small smile as I put the lather on the man's face. I had done almost the exact same thing once, it seemed so long ago now.

---

_I sat on a trunk watching my father greet a customer. He had told me I could watch him work today! I was so excited. And maybe if I was good he'd let me help!_

_I saw the customer sit down in the chair. He was bald and had a funny mustache. Oh, and he had a beard too! Maybe that's why he was here._

_I watched my father go get his supplies. When an idea hit me. I scurried over to where was and tugged on his shirt._

"_What is it Ari?" He asked thinking something was wrong._

"_Can I put the frosting on the man's face?" I asked and pointed to the white stuff in the bowl he was holding. "Please?"_

_He laughed at me and I didn't know why. Was he making fun of me? I pouted. He noticed my expression and stopped laughing._

"_Ari, honey, this isn't frosting. It's called lather." He explained to me carefully._

"_Oh, but it looks just like the stuff Momma puts on her cakes!" I argued._

"_There's a difference. You'll understand it better when you're a little older." He smiled at me._

"_Ok...But can I still help?"_

"_How about we ask Mr. Peterson if it's alright with him?" He suggested._

"_Ok!" We walked over to the man._

"_Excuse me, Mr. Peterson? Would you mind terribly if my daughter assisted with your shave today?" _

_The man looked at me father and then me. He raised an eyebrow, before a huge grin covered his face. "Of course not! How could I say no to such a pretty lady?"_

_I smiled. "Yay!" I ran over to my father and took the bowl from him._

"_Now Ari, hold on a minute." He showed my how to do it. _

_I walked over to the man and started put the stuff on his face. But I kept messing up! I felt a hand on top of mine and looked up to see my father smiling at me._

"_Here like this." He moved our hands and put it on right. Then he let go and I was still doing it right! After I finished I went and gave him a big hug._

_The man paid my father and turned to look at me and my father right before leaving. "Thanks you for the shave Mr. Barker and-?" He looked at me._

"_Arianna!" I said._

"_What a nice name." He smiled. "Thank you for the shave Mr. Barker and Arianna." He left._

_I looked at my father one more time and said, "I still think it's frosting…"_

---

I shook my head laughing slightly. Better days… I finished up the lather on the man. My father was idly sharpening his razor. But I had no worries, there was now way that Pirelli could beat my father. I looked over to Pirelli. He was shaving as if there was no way he's lose. His arrogance would be his downfall one day.

He was still singing though. But now it was about how he shaved the Pope. Suddenly he hit a very high and long note. I looked back at my father just in time to see him shave the man's face in a few clean strokes.

"The winner is Todd!" Pirelli who had still been keeping that note abruptly stopped and looked at my father bewildered.

The crowd cheered.

"I bow to your skill, fine sir." Pirelli did a quick small bow.

My father ignored him. Instead he turned to the Beadle. "Thank you sir. To show my appreciation. Why don't you stop by for a shave, on the house of course. I can guarantee it'll be the closest shave you'll ever know."

"Why thank you, kind sir. I'll be sure to stop by before the week is out." He smiled. I grimaced. That was not a pretty sight.

Out of the blue I remembered I had to give something to Pirelli. I walked over to him, he was just about to go back behind that curtain.

"Excuse me sir. This is for you. " I held out the papers, that had previously been in my bag, to him. "They're from Judge Turpin." He took them reluctantly. He kicked the little boy inside before going in himself. I stood there appalled. What a horrible man.

I was gong to go catch up to my father before the Beadle suddenly stopped me.

"Going home?" he asked.

I had a moment of indecision. If I told him no he would tell the Judge. And he was already angry at me.

"Yes, in fact I am." I forced a smile.

"Then let me accompany you, dear. 'Tis dangerous for a young woman to wander these streets alone so close to night." He smiled another disturbing smile at me.

"How kind of you, sir." And with that we started walking.

Why did I have such a bad feeling about this?

---

I hope that wasn't disappointing. xD;; And if Sweeney was a little OOC forgive me but I needed it for the next chapter. I hope I did alright with the parts that were supposed to be sung. It's getting kinda hard to remeber the movie. Oo; I need to see it again. Ack and I hope I did ok with that flashback. First time doing something like that so I hope it wasn't too bad. oo;

Critique welcome. :)


	7. Chapter 6

Wow it's been a long time. 2 years....ouch. x_x;

I have a bunch of reasons for not having updated in so long but I'll give you the main reasons: I started attending a public school in '08 and it took some getting used to the whole system and there were some losses in the family.

But that's not what you want to hear about, am I right? xD

So after a very long wait here it is, the next chapter! :3 Hopefully I still have some readers to read this. xD;;;

Critique welcome as always. ;3

* * *

Night had quickly descended upon London. It was really no surprise considering it's obvious lack of sunlight. I would have rather been anywhere else than where I was. The source of my antagonistic mood was without question the Beadle. I could not stand the man! Clenching my jaw tightly, I took a deep breath through my nose in the hopes I would calm down. I might make a habit of this if I kept at the pace I had going today.

"You know, my dear Ari," the Beadle started and I mentally blanched at his use of my nickname. "You have truly grown lovely over these past few years."

It took all my willpower to keep a passive face. My mind was screaming for me to run, run very far away. "Thank you for the compliment." I said through my teeth and tried to smile, it was wasted effort on my part.

"Why I only speak the truth, my dear." He smiled.

I opted to not say anything. At this rate I wasn't entirely sure I could keep up this charade until we arrived at the manor. I only prayed he would leave me alone now.

"Yes, it is rather odd, what with your being so lovely, that you aren't married." he tried to say nonchalantly.

I felt my blood run cold, I did not like where this conversation was going. I kept my face forward, not daring to look at him.

He didn't say anything else on the subject.

I had to hold the huge sigh of relief in as I saw the manor come into view. So close now.

"Well, I thank you for escorting me all they way here Beadle, and now I bid you goodnight." I smiled tightly.

He tipped his hat. "It was my pleasure, but I do need to see Judge Turpin. Perhaps we shall go see him together? I'm sure you have to report to him about your delivery, no?"

I smiled feebly. It seemed luck was not on my side today. We headed inside and went straight to the Judge's study. That ominous feeling from earlier had come back.

"Ah Beadle, what brings you here?" the Judge asked when we arrived. It appeared he had been reading a book.

"I've come to discuss _that _topic, if you don't mind of course." replied the Beadle. He lightly tapped his cane on the floor.

The judge gave a short nod and turned to me. "Arianna, did you deliver those papers?"

"Yes sir, though he took them rather reluctantly."

"That is of no importance." he retuned the book he had been reading back on the shelf.

"Then I bid you goodnight, my lord." I said bowing slightly. I was more than ready to go to sleep already.

"Actually no. I believe your presence will still be required." I looked at him. I didn't like the look he was giving me, it emanated malice.

"Might I ask why?" I tried to keep my voice from shaking. If ever the Judge wanted me to stay it was not a good thing at all. Had he found out about my father's return? My breath hitched in my throat at the thought.

"I assume you have noticed how _unusual_ it is for a young woman such as yourself to still be unwed?" he said as he began to pace in front of his desk.

I felt the blood drain from my face. It wasn't concerning my father but it was just as bad. This couldn't be a coincidence. Surely he wouldn't? He couldn't possible want me to marry- I stopped myself there, I would cause myself a unnecessary panic attack if I thought like that. Maybe it was just a coincidence?

The Judge did not bother to wait for a reply and continued, "Do not worry. I have already found a man who is willing to take you, as worthless as you are." He gave me a disgusted look.

Normally I would have flinched at his insult but I was distracted all together by the subject about which we were speaking. I did however look down at my feet. I always knew he intended to get rid of me. Especially after he announced that he and Joanna were to be married. I happened to glance at the Judge's face a saw that he held a truly malicious and mocking smirk on his face.

"W-who is it?" I couldn't keep my voice from shaking.

"Why, the good Beadle Bamford, of course."

My blood turned icy cold at his words. I couldn't think. I felt numb.

The Beadle finally spoke, "Now I assure you, Arianna, it will not be as bad as it seems." He smiled and the usual disgust I felt was ten times stronger. "I will treat you right, so long as you behave accordingly and do everything I tell you to." He gave me a lustful look and I could not react. I had reached my limit.

"You will depart in the morning and I trust you'll have what little you own ready." The Judge sounded almost bored.

My mind was screaming in protest but I did not dare try to speak up against it. I knew all too well what would happen. So I took and deep breath, tried to stop the tears I knew were coming, and nodded.

"Good, you may leave now, the Beadle and I still have things to discuss."

As soon as I turned to leave I felt someone grab my hand. I turned and saw the Beadle.

"Goodnight my dear." he said as he kissed my hand.

I swear his smile was mocking. I turned to the Judge and he was smirking, probably at the revolted look on my face.

"G-goodnight." I said and snatched my hand back.

I quickly walked out the door, and as soon as I was out of their earshot I dashed towards Johanna's room. I needed my sister.

------------

I slowed my pace by a bit as soon as Johanna's door came into view. I was glad all the servants were already asleep by now or it would have been much more difficult to see her.

I reached her door and opened as quietly as I could. It gave a low creek in protest but was other wise quiet. I was surprised to see Johanna still up, it was quite late.

"Oh, Ari, what brings you here?" she questioned as she set the scissor and paper down. "Oh dear, Ari, your face is ghostly pale. Are you alright?"

I walked closer to her and suddenly the last few event of the day truly catch up with me. I started crying and shaking all over. My fate was starting to catch up to me and I wasn't sure I could handle it.

"Ari, what's the matter?" I heard Johanna ask. I could hardly make anything out everything was blurry because of my tears. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I looked up.

"Sit down." Johanna gently urged.

I did as she said and promptly cried my eyes out harder. She rubbed calming circles on my back.

"Now tell me what happened."

And tell her I did, I spared not a single detail in my recollection of the day's events. She would now why I was in the state I was in. _____________________________________________________________________________________

"What are you going to do?" Joanna asked as I finished. Concern was etched on her face as she looked at me.

"I do not know. I'm to leave tomorrow." I let my words hang in the air. I felt weak and weary. Everything around me didn't feel real. Perhaps I was trying to subconsciously block out what had happened?

"Then you must leave tonight."

I looked up at my sister. "What?"

"You said you're to leave tomorrow? Then run away. Tonight." Her expression was stern, she was not joking in the slightest.

"I can't leave you. We promised, remember? We'd both leave this place or stay here forever." I looked down. "Besides, you remember what happened the last time we tried to leave…" I would never forget. The judge hadn't harmed Joanna but I on the other hand had not been so lucky. I don't think I had ever been in so much pain. I still had scars on my arms, but I wouldn't think of that now. There were more pressing matters at hand than old memories that ought be forgotten.

"Then we try to leave again." Joanna's voice was firm. Very rarely had I heard her use that tone. There would be now dissuading her from her decision but still I tried.

"You know we can't do that! Remember last time, I was the one who got hurt." I hated using that against her but I had to stop her foolish thinking.

She looked pained by my words. "Then…then I will leave myself!"

I stared at her. Yes there was nothing more in this world I wanted than to be free of all this but I couldn't just take her up on her proposal. We couldn't act rashly, but…freedom was so close.

Could I agree to this? Throw every bit of caution to the wind and risk our safety? But…we had nothing left to lose anymore. If we just sat around and did nothing we would never be free. "Alright Joanna, we leave tonight."

She smiled at me and I knew she was jumping with joy inside. "So how should we do this?" she asked.

"We'll leave in a few more hours. After the Beadle has gone and the Judge is asleep. We can't take too much with us though. Only the most essential things."

"Where will we go?"

I smiled at her. "To Aunt Lovett's of course, which also means to father." I could hardly suppresses the feeling of joy that ran through me as I thought of our family coming together again. Our father would keep us safe I was sure of it.

"Father…" A smile appeared on her face as she whispered the name. This would be her first time meeting him.

"I should go to my room for the time being. I'll be back in a few hours. Alright?"

She nodded and I left her room.

My walk through the dark halls was a quiet one and I couldn't help but worry about the future. Would we be able to escape the Judge or would he forever hunt us down? Were we really going to be able to escape?

I shook my head as if to physically expel those negative thoughts from my mind. I had to think positive. We _were_ going to escape from this awful place. I reached my room and stepped inside, determined not let myself think this escape was going to be anything other than successful.

The hours passed at a sluggishly slow pace and more often than naught I founds myself pacing around my small room. All my belongings of importance were already packed. I only had a small bag's worth of things to take with me.

Once I was sure sufficient time had passed I made my way over to Johanna's room.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I entered the room.

She jumped a little when she heard me. Turning around she answered with a quiet, "Y-yes." she looked nervous and unsure.

"Are you sure you are ok with this?" I asked concerned for her.

Johanna took one last look around the four walls that had been her prison since the horrible day we arrived here. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe and made her way towards me and the exit.

"Let's go." She looked at me with a determined expression on her face.

I smiled at her. Glad to see the determination in her eyes. Perhaps she would shake off that timidity of hers yet.

We stepped into the darkened hall with only the light from the moon outside to guide our way. We stepped as carefully as we could, terrified of making a noise loud enough to wake anyone. There was no telling what would happen if a servant awoke and found us. Like last time…

We reached the end of the hallway. I took a tentative glance around the corner, it was clear. Our walk slowed to a crawl when we passed the Judge's room. The lights were off but that did not mean that he was asleep. He could even still be in his study which could mean we might run into him. A chill ran through me at the thought.

It seemed we had been inching along in the dark for an eternity before we made it to the staircase. We were almost there.

Then I heard it, the sound of footsteps. I forgot how to breathe. Had we been found out so quickly?

"Ari." Joanna whispered to me. She grabbed my should and gave me a little shake. "We must go now."

"R-right." I whispered back to her. Maybe if we were quiet enough, no one would hear us.

We descended the steps in the fastest and most silent way we could. We could not afford to be caught now.

We had just reached the bottom of the stair when another noise rang out. Only this one wasn't footsteps. It sounded like a cry of rage. That could only mean one thing…

The judge knew we were gone.

I grabbed Joanna's hand and caution be damned, I ran for the back door. If we were fast enough we could hide in an alleyway.

If was a very large factor because I could hear the Judge's angry shouts getting closer. Other voices were joining in too and while not angry I was sure they weren't going to help us if they found us.

We rounded a corner and I almost slipped on the floor, I'd have brought Joanna down with me if I hadn't flung my arm out and happened to catch a sculpture of some sort. The sculpture gave me an idea.

After righting myself I knocked the sculpture to the ground. It shattered and our followers would have a nice surprise waiting for them when and if they came this way.

The back door finally came into view. This was it the final stretch. We were so close. The shouts, however, we getting louder. They were catching up.

I let go of Joanna's hand and undid the locks, the night air hitting my face like a series of small daggers.


End file.
